macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Luca Angelloni
Luca Angelloni (ルカ・アンジェローニ Ruka Anjerōni) is supporting character in the Macross Frontier television series and its film adaptation, Macross Frontier Movie: The False Songstress and Macross Frontier Movie: The Wings of Goodbye. He is a variable fighter pilot for Skull Squadron at the S.M.S. and Alto Saotome's junior classmate at Mihoshi Academy. He is the heir to the LAI Corporation, which had a research branch in Macross Frontier fleet. Personality and Character Despite his youth, Luca is thoughtful and mature young man. While he prefers working with computers and military electronic equipment, he does make an effort to socialize with his peers at the pilot training course he's enrolled in at Mihoshi Academy. He also pushes himself to let Nanase Matsuura how he feels about her. Thanks to his connections at S.M.S., he is granted access to the latest prototype equipment, giving him an edge when waging electronic warfare against the enemy. Appearance and Skills Luca has auburn hair and dark eyes. His uniform for Mihoshi Academy is a variant consisting of a white collared shirt with a hood at the back, a green tie with yellow stripes, brown thigh-high shorts with a black belt, white knee-socks with his family's emblem on the side, and black dress shoes. He is highly skilled with computers and electronics in general. He piloted the RVF-25 Messiah Valkyrie Luca Custom (reconnaissance version of VF-25). His fighter was backed-up by three QF-4000 Ghost Fighter drones (named Simon, John and Peter) that responded to his verbal commands. His penchant for naming objects with Biblical names extended to his EX-Gear, which he calls "Samson". History Luca is only in his second year high schooler, making him younger than his peers at the pilot training course at Mihoshi Academy. During the events of Fronter, he, Alto Saotome and Michael Blanc are assigned as backup performers at Sheryl Nome's first concert at Frontier's main island. He develops romantic feelings towards Nanase Matsuura, an art student attending the same school. As the Vajra begin pressing their attacks against the Frontier fleet, Luca and Michael are called to defend the city as they are pilots for Skull Squadron, led by Ozma Lee which is part of the private military contractor,S.M.S.. They hide their affiliation with S.M.S. from their classmate, Alto, before he too was finally recruited. Luca then vows to protect Nanase at all costs. His promise proves useless after Nanase is gravely injured following a deadly attack by a large-scale Vajra force that saw the destruction of Island 3. In the end, he pulls himself together and joins his surviving teammates to defeat the power-mad Grace O'Connor. In Macross Frontier Movie: The Wings of Goodbye, Luca is seemingly assassinated by one of Leon Mishima's goons, but is later rescued by S.M.S. He then hacked the security system of Alcatraz prison during the mission to rescue Sheryl Nome. Relationships ;Alto Saotome :Classmate in Mihoshi Academy and fellow pilot at Skull Squadron. ;Michael Blanc :Classmate and somebody he looks up to. He considers him a great warrior. ;Nanase Matsuura :His crush and later love interests. Luca vows to protect her from harm. Gallery LucaClassmates.jpg|Luca and his classmates at Mihoshi Academy. LucaNanase.jpg|Luca on a casual date with Nanase Matsuura. LucaBoy1.jpg|Luca in disguise. NanaseHurt.jpg|Luca watching over Nanase in the hospital. External Links *Macross Frontier Wiki Category:Macross Frontier Characters Category:Pilots Category:Macross Frontier Category:Strategic Military Services